The Dark Era
The Dark Era Over 10,000 years ago the dark era begun when the house Dragus killed the dragon Mal'thar and brought upon the curse from it's blood. Chaos is drawn to malevoance and the lunar isles has been a target of invasion ever since. Once worshipped as heroes the house dragus were executed for their crimes against humanity, and because of the death of Mal'thar the lunar isles has been in a constant war with both wolves and invaders. The Great Fairies Leave When malevolence seeped into the world it brought about darkness and decay, the great fairies of Li'set came together and used their magic to cure the blight it left to their best abilities, rift's opened throughout the world and the great fairies powers were depleting as gaia weakened, than the outside threat of primordial forces arriving due to the malevolence being released. The fairies had no choice but to poor all their energy into dragonsrest containing it, but the damage it done was permanent each fairy left back to their well in which they died upon the waters of their well, their souls now trapped in the wells that once gave them life. The Era of Magic Ends After having been defeated in their attempt to stop house Dragus the ten magus destroyed their mage tower and they left the lunar isles in ships taken from the waterborn house, they never came back to the lunar isles again, and it is unknown were the mages left too, but they discarded there humanity due to human crime against dragons... They desired humanties destruction and the wolves carnage to leave the land soaked in the blood of the criminals that deserved it, now magic became a rare practice only held by a portion that stayed behind, that was the end of the era of magic as we knew it. The Cursed Ones The starks whom resided in what is now known as the edge were infected first, their wolves became cursed ones, and they as a house fell in less than a night, the cursed ones held immense curse-power that released from their aura, these purple wolfs ran through the lands destroying everything and anything that got in their way, they cleanse the land of beast and man. Hunting Laws Established Humanity began hireing men and women to hunt down cursed ones, these men became known as slayers, the hunting law was simple, for every wolf head you brought back you'd be rewarded in gold, wolves were slaughtered left and right even if they weren't aggressive in nature, the genocide of wolf began. Wolfs Reach The land in which no humans had control in was known as wolfs reach formly the reach, this place was filled to the teeth with wolfs, slayers hunted in packs when roaming this land. Pro Slavery Act This was about the time the merchant guild returned with slaves from across the sea, elves and other beings, the pro slavery act was founded much later however after the destruction of the half elven house. This act took away all rights from the races of li'set should they step foot on the lunar isles. Rape, torture, and slavery was common practice, they adapted a society were you praised for such acts, allot of their culture was destroyed as a result of this act. The strong and unmanageable were sent to chambers built by the house moto in which they were poisoned and killed. The Faith The father himself was said to desecend down from the heavens and aid the humans during this time, those humans that followed him became either lightborne or apart of the faith that created the laws of humanity we know as of today. The father ordered the capture of wolves dead or alive, bring me their hearts he said. So than the slayers brought the father the hearts and than he forged a weapon made from their organs that captured their power as cursed ones. The Bane weapons came into existence, twice stronger than their counterparts, slayers ripped through wolves and they once again became the dominate force of the lunar Isles.